The disclosure generally relates to compounds of formula I, including their salts, as well as compositions and methods of using the compounds. The compounds are ligands for the NR2B NMDA receptor and may be useful for the treatment of various disorders of the central nervous system.
N-Methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptors are ion channels which are gated by the binding of glutamate, an excitatory neurotransmitter in the central nervous system. They are thought to play a key role in the development of a number of neurological diseases, including depression, neuropathic pain, Alzheimer's disease, and Parkinson's disease. Functional NMDA receptors are tetrameric structures primarily composed of two NR1 and two NR2 subunits. The NR2 subunit is further subdivided into four individual subtypes: NR2A, NR2B, NR2C, and NR2D, which are differentially distributed throughout the brain. Antagonists of NMDA receptors, in particular NR2B, have been investigated as therapeutic agents for the treatment of major depressive disorder (G. Sanacora, 2008, Nature Rev. Drug Disc. 7: 426-437).
The NR2B receptor may be characterized by agonist binding sites in addition to that for glutamate. Non-selective NMDA antagonists such as Ketamine are pore blockers, interfering with the transport of Ca++ through the channel. Ketamine has demonstrated rapid and enduring antidepressant properties in human clinical trials as an i.v. drug. Additionally, efficacy was maintained with repeated, intermittent infusions of Ketamine (Zarate et al., 2006, Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 63: 856-864). This class, though, has limited therapeutic value because of its CNS side effect profile, which includes dissociative effects.
An allosteric, non-competitive binding site has also been identified in the N-terminal domain of NR2B. Agents which bind selectively at this site, such as Traxoprodil, exhibited a sustained antidepressant response and improved side effect profile in human clinical trials as an i.v. drug (Preskorn et al., 2008, J. Clin. Psychopharmacol., 28: 631-637, and F. S. Menniti, et al., 1998, CNS Drug Reviews, 4, 4, 307-322). However, development of drugs from this class has been typically hindered by low bioavailability and poor pharmacokinetics. Thus, in the treatment of major depressive disorder, there remains an unmet clinical need for the development of effective NR2B-selective antagonists which have a favorable tolerability profile.
NR2B receptor antagonists have been disclosed in PCT publication WO 2009/006437.
The invention provides technical advantages, for example, the compounds are novel and are ligands for the NR2B receptor and may be useful for the treatment of various disorders of the central nervous system. Additionally, the compounds provide advantages for pharmaceutical uses, for example, with regard to one or more of their mechanism of action, binding, inhibition efficacy, target selectivity, solubility, safety profiles, or bioavailability.